¡Bailemos otra vez!
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Un, dos, tres… Sabe lo que pasará. Cuatro, cinco y seis… La historia tiene que terminar. Siete y ocho… Revivir el dolor no es una opción… Media vuelta y… Sin embargo… ¡Bailemos otra vez! Sabe que volverá a empezar.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa del **Reto Bellas Artes** , del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 _Cantidad de palabras: 649._

 _¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **¡Bailemos otra vez!**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Seis, siete y ocho…_ _Media vuelta y…_

Un dolor agudo, inefable, se abre paso a través de su pecho. Él, que lo da todo de sí, todo en función de proteger el sueño de su persona amada, se abraza a esa sensación con agónica entrega. Y así como todo lo da, todo lo deja.

 _Vamos de nuevo: un, dos, tres…_

Abre los ojos otra vez y ahí está esa mano amiga, la que le asegura un uso a su hasta entonces inútil existencia. La acepta con ojos ilusionados, agradecidos de la enorme oportunidad que se le dio (no de vivir, sino de hacer algo con su vida), y decidiendo finalmente que se esforzaría al máximo.

—Sus ojos me recuerdan a los míos. Somos iguales… —repitió cuando lo conoció. Zabuza procedió cómo aquel entonces y lo tomó bajo su custodia.

El calor se vuelve a alojar en su pecho y lo recibe con gusto, como si fuera la primera vez.

 _Un paso adelante…_

El tiempo pasa, cambia, pero es lo único verdaderamente imparcial que hay en esta vida. El sueño de Zabuza es tan intenso que lo llega a tomar como propio, pero lo suyo va más allá, persiste a través de los años y se da cuenta de que cada vez es más fuerte: el deseo de protegerlo, inmenso y avasallador, que no puede ser simple admiración y agradecimiento. Es algo más… Mucho más grande.

 _Un paso al costado y luego al otro…_

Y su cabeza es un mar de dudas hasta encontrar la palabra adecuada: limerencia*. La magnitud de su sueño es mucho más grande de que realmente piensa hasta ahora, un sentimiento íntimo nacido de los años de conocimiento mutuo y la necesidad de proteger y ser útil solo puede ser resultado del recién descubierto amor que siente por Zabuza.

Y siempre se sintió orgulloso de reconocer que fue precisamente este amor lo que lo llevó a alcanzar la fuerza que posee ahora.

 _Cuatro, cinco y seis…_

—Cuando una persona... tiene algo importante que quiere proteger... es cuando puede llegar a ser verdaderamente fuerte.

El niño rubio lo mira con admiración, quizás sorprendido de que alguien que parecía tener su edad pudiera ser capaz de decir frases tan profundas, pero solo él sabe que lo único que está haciendo es recordarse en voz alta su razón para vivir y continuar con esto.

Aun sabiendo…

 _Siete, ocho, un salto hacia adelante y…_

Acción. Sabe muy bien que tiene que actuar y cómo: odia lastimar, odia asesinar, pero si es lo que se interpone entre el sueño de Zabuza y, por ende, el suyo propio no tendrá ningún reparo en arremeter contra quien sea que obstaculice su camino.

 _…Media vuelta…_

—Lo siento, Naruto… Pero no puedo morir aquí.

Otra vez dice esas palabras, otra vez corre a interponerse entre Kakashi y Zabuza, otra vez el dolor agudo, inefable, se abre paso a través de su pecho y él, que lo da todo de sí, todo en función de proteger el sueño de su persona amada, se abraza a esa sensación con agónica entrega. Y así como todo lo da, todo lo deja.

Y dice adiós a este mundo.

 _…Y un, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Y una vez más, el universo está bailando con su existencia, como tantas veces antes. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo ha hecho, cuántas veces repitió los mismos pasos. Giros interminables, pasos hacia delante, nunca hacia atrás y a veces a los costados pero siempre avanzando, sin detenerse. Este baile es así, continuo, eterno y tortuoso. Como un bucle sin fin.

Ya está harto, cansado de hacer siempre los mismos pasos, de ejecutar una coreografía que ya se sabe de memoria y que no por eso deja de doler; de repetir siempre la misma historia… Y sin embargo…

 _…Seis, siete y ocho. Media vuelta más y ¡bailemos otra vez!_

Sabe que no puede detenerse.

* * *

 _Se me hizo muy difícil el reto puesto que obligatoriamente debía entrar en el Mundo Ninja. Me quedé como dos semanas pensando en qué escribir, ¿dónde entraría la danza en la vida de Haku? Hasta que ayer me senté frente al Word y comencé con unos bosquejos del fic... Y funcionó._

 _A ver, no sé si se me entiende el concepto, pero metafóricamente hablando, el tiempo/la vida/el universo/como quieran llamarlo baila (juega) eternamente con la existencia de Haku, cada vez que muere en el puente vuelve a empezar en el momento exacto que conoció a Zabuza y este le dio una razón para vivir y así constantemente. Eso :)._

 _Otra cosa: **limerencia:** un estado mental involuntario el cual es resultado de una atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Cualquier crítica, comentario, opinión, etc... ¡A la caja de reviews! Estaría muy encantada de leerlos._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
